


Unexpected

by KatSolus



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSolus/pseuds/KatSolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's unexpected, thought Robbie. At his age too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the middle of the night. Sorry, no reason, just wasn't asleep.

‘That was unexpected,’ thought Robbie as James collapsed to the bed, and he fell on top of him. ‘Mind, with everything that’s happened lately, maybe the unexpected shouldn’t surprise so much.’ 

He looked down at the other unexpected thing in his life, a nice smooth long back in front of him. He tickled his hands along the hips he had been gripping. The body in front of him moaned.

“You alright, James?” Robbie asked as he leaned back slightly. 

“Yesss. Move damn it.” James moaned on one exhalation of breath. 

Robbie chuckled. “That’s a story to tell.”

James turned his head and smirked. “Love to be there if you do. Lets see – ‘I was half in to James’ arse, when gravity took over and my momentum carried me the rest of the way pinning him to the bed with my weight.” He grunted and thrust back as Robbie shifted slightly. “Now move…” 

Robbie pulled nearly out and thrust in deep, James moaned again. 

Robbie chuckled again. ‘Wonders will never cease. He was so lucky, hijinks in the bedroom at his age and enough to collapse two legs on the bed. Unexpected, yes but so so lucky.’


End file.
